


Croquet

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2015 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer day on the Pendragon estate may be followed by a very active summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croquet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBCs Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from this.
> 
> This ficlet was originally written for the 'Games' bonus challenge of Summer Pornathon 2015.

It was a lovely summer afternoon, not too warm. A balmy wind whispered across the large lawns.

Merlin was helping Gwen set the table for tea and scones under the old elm tree. 

Arthur and Morgana were playing a game of croquet with their houseguests. It was the perfect pastime for a few lazy hours in the country. The gentle breeze ruffled the men's white shirts and tugged at the women's hats and the light flowery fabrics of their dresses. Laughter and animated talk floated across the grass towards Merlin and Gwen as the players one by one hit the painted wooden balls through the various hoops on the lawn.

As Arthur's personal valet, Merlin's duties did not include serving the guests food, but he welcomed the opportunity to be outside on such a beautiful day.

The view across the Pendragon estate was magnificent, with fields, lakes, and stretches of ancient trees. Nevertheless, Merlin focused on a much more stimulating sight, closer at hand.

Arthur had his back to Merlin and was leaning forward, legs splayed, carefully aiming his mallet as he prepared for a difficult shot through a crossed set of hoops. The magnificent Pendragon arse was on full display, straining the fabric of his trousers. 

Merlin felt heat rising into his cheeks and bit his lip. His cock stirred in anticipation. When Arthur retired for the night, that arse could be all Merlin's. He would be bringing his own mallet and balls to their private game, as it were, and he intended to excel. Their bedsport was always exciting, strenuous and unpredictable, but tonight, Merlin promised himself he would come out on top.


End file.
